Who's Side am I on anyway?
by Rao Odiheme
Summary: Nara Thompson. Wanted fugitive on several charges must decide who her loyalties belong to. Humans or Prawns


**I**

Options were going through my head as I ran from the sound of sirens. Stopping wasn't one of them. It's funny how when your body is pumped full of adrenaline you don't notice stuff like the sharp scrap metal digging into the bottom of your bare feet, or the throbbing pain from a bullet that grazed over your shoulder. I was far away from any town but still they found me. I knew they would. I was a juvenile on the run. Sentenced with a crime I had not committed. My name is Nara Thompson. And right now I'm running for my life. While I was a smart student at my college I was the main subject to torment. In fact that's one of the reasons I was running at the moment. It was hours ago I was riding the bus home when I was not paying attention on where we were. I'd gotten off at the wrong bus stop and now had to walk farther to get back home. Some of my classmates were gossiping to themselves behind me when I heard stomping. I stopped. It stopped. I started to walk again and again I hear the stomping. I swiveled my head around and two male classmates pretended to look at something in the sky. Two other female students started giggling to themselves. It bugged me but I returned to my path home. This time picking up my pace to a brisk walk. The sound of footsteps grew closer to me and I began to get nervous. I was short and built thin. An easy target for larger people. Looking at my surroundings I noticed a large hunk of asphalt dislodged from the street swiftly I picked it up and turned around ready to throw it at the nearest enemy. They ran and I went back to walking home, but still keeping the asphalt as something I could use to protect myself. The strange thing about bullies is that they don't give up until they get a reaction. Boy did they get one. After coming up behind me once more I tuned and faced them. After they went running away I gave chase and followed them to one of the female's house. They went inside the door and laughed at me behind the glass window. For a split second my memory was lost and the next thing I knew there was four horrified faces staring at me through a shattered window. That leads to now. I was on the run about 15 miles away from home. Dusk was setting in fast and I couldn't see where I was going. Then as I continued running I noticed the sirens fading. They must have stopped but even still I continued running. The more distance between me and any law enforcement the better. After what seemed like a lifetime I slowed my pace. I sat behind some tall weeds. That's when everything came to me. The pain from my bloody feet and the now throbbing bullet wound, along with the feeling that my lungs were about to collapse. My body shook furiously and I felt as if I had no more control. I sat there hopeless and alone.

Waking up in a cold sweat I gripped my shirt. Once I realized I was not in jail I calmed down. No one had caught me yet. I moved my stiff legs to get my blood circulating again. I went over my now visible injuries. The bullet wound scabbed over and was swelled a bit but it didn't look serious. My feet were another matter. Several pieces of shrapnel had become embedded in my sole and just looking at it made my stomach turn. I tried to dislodge one but just touching the tender flesh made me want to yell out in pain. Looking around I saw some weeds. I picked a handful and clenched them between my teeth and began to count down. 3. 2. 1. My hands flew to my feet ripping the swollen flesh and pulling out bloody chunks of metal. I was biting down so hard that my gums started to bleed from my teeth being forced into the gums. The pain was immense, almost making me want to faint. I looked down to see a puddle of blood pooling around my gouged out feet. "Fuck man" I whispered in agony. "FUCK!" I knew I had to stop the bleeding. I removed my shirt and made haste, using my teeth to rip the lower half into two long strips. I replaced what was left of my shirt it now about halfway down my ribcage and tightly bandaging my feet with the strips.

I stood in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't recognize any of my surroundings. Far off to my left there was what looked to be a small town. To my left a dirt road leading to who-knows-where. I decided with much consideration to go to the town. I needed proper medical supplies and a change of clothes. In my left back pocket was my wallet with about 300 dollars inside it. I had to take the chance of being captured for my own sake. I walked slowly and painfully toward the little town.

After what seemed like a lifetime I had stumbled onto the closest store, a Mini Mart. I limped around to the medical section keeping my head low and avoiding direct view from security cameras. Tossing several Ace-Bandages and gauze wraps into the small basket I worked my way to the souvenirs where shirts said things like 'I've been to Johannesburg South America' and 'a no non-humans allowed'. The one I picked had a picture of the state and the capital city on it. As I proceeded to check out the man behind the counter looked at me strangely but still rang up my items. I paid and hobbled out the door. I found a shady spot behind some trees and sat down. I looked at the blood stained cloth wrapped around my feet. The bleeding had stopped as far as I could tell so I slowly undid the knots and peeled of the sticky wrapping. It looked like something out of a horror movie. The cuts were all over in all different directions. I winced at the site and pulled out my gauze pads spreading them neatly on the bottom of my feet. It was padded well and I replaced the dressing with Ace-Bandage. Already I felt a little better. Not much, but a little. I put the new shirt on top of the older one it was huge on me. It hung down to my thighs.

Maybe it was just me but I could already tell people were watching me. It's a strange feeling, almost haunting. I had stayed in this town for too long. I forced myself to start walking again. Where? I have no idea. But somewhere.


End file.
